


【代彬】山楂姐姐

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: 情侣设定，时间线在蔬果店发布会后一天。刘彬濠女装、野战、射尿、内射
Relationships: 代彬, 代玮/刘彬濠
Kudos: 21





	【代彬】山楂姐姐

刘彬濠把钥匙插进锁孔时，只转了半圈，就听见门“咔哒”一声开了。

他半疑惑着进门，看见果然代玮背对着门坐在那里。

代玮穿着件黑色的皮衣倚在椅子靠背上，并没因为门响而有任何动作。

刘彬濠想着他八成是又睡着了——他的小男友永远可以在任何地方睡着。

于是他咧嘴露出一个狡黠的笑，轻手轻脚的从对方背后走过去，一把把人抱住。

想像往常一样吓他一跳。

可代玮并没有睡着。

小男友今天戴的是金丝边眼镜，刘海烫成三七分撑在额前，垂下来的一些头发浅浅的遮住眼睛。

代玮好像早知道刘彬濠要扑过来，他偏头看着对方没得逞后留在脸上的笑问:

“回来了？我看你玩的蛮开心吗？”

刘彬濠还保持着从背后抱人的动作，笑容在看到桌子上的一沓照片后僵在了脸上。

代玮把人从自己身上拉开，转向他的方向坐着，抛出早已经准备好的一连串问句:

“夜间定妆照？裤子里塞黄瓜？你要看谁的蛋，你跟谁你爱我我爱你呢？”

刘彬濠瞧见代玮脸上冷冷的表情，就知道他生气了。

于是他去拉住代玮的袖子:

“哎呀，大家就是玩玩嘛。”

“行，那你玩吧。”代玮站起来就要走人。

刘彬濠把人拉住:

“哎呀你这个人，你怎么这个都要生气啊！”

代玮站住了却不说话，刘彬濠从侧面刚好能看见他气的撅起来的嘴。

于是就又从背后抱住他。

“别生气嘛~玮玮？”刘彬濠的手穿过代玮的胳膊去搂他，一只手伸下去摸他的裤裆，“咱俩都好久没见面了。”

代玮还是不说话。

刘彬濠本来觉得事情没有那么严重，可代玮这次并没像往常那样，被自己撒个娇就哄的转回身来抱住他。

他想代玮可能是真的生气了。

刘彬濠平时牙尖嘴利的，可对哄人这件事却完全不在行。

他只好又拉着代玮的手低声嘟囔。

“……我错了。”

代玮很低的“哼”了一声。

刘彬濠握着他的手玩，代玮的手很大，总是暖暖的。

“你总得给我一个弥补你的机会嘛。真的，你提一个要求我来做到好不好。”

代玮这会才转回身来。

“你真的要弥补我？”

刘彬濠看见对方嘴角忍不住的笑意，心里咯噔一声。

操他妈的，上当了。

代玮拉着刘彬濠的手往客厅走，拎起放在沙发上的一个牛皮纸袋。

“我给你带了礼物。”

刘彬濠看着对方从纸袋子里一件件拎出红裙子、假发和情趣内衣的时候，满脑子只有两个字。

快逃。

代玮抄着手在沙发上坐下来，脸上甚至带着一丝羞涩。

“穿吧。”他羞涩而无耻的说。

“我……”刘彬濠的后半句“不想”被代玮瞬间变冷的表情逼的直接咽回了肚子。

代玮不笑的时候真的挺唬人，尤其是每次芒果Tony给他烫完渣男头的时候。

刘彬濠知道代玮心里还是生气的，心知今天这劫是渡不过去了，一件件的把东西收回纸袋子里就要回屋去换。

“等等，”代玮叫住他，“不用回屋，就在这儿换。”

刘彬濠心里暗自骂娘，但想到之前每次代玮生气，嘴上什么都不说但到了床上都能把自己操个半死，还是怂了下来，乖乖的开始脱衣服。

代玮盯着他脱掉卫衣后光裸的上半身，想到那张领口开的极低的海报他就生气。

妈的，刘彬濠总是这样，一个看不住就在外面跃跃欲试的开始浪。

他满意的欣赏刘彬濠拎起那件半透明的女式蕾丝胸衣。

对方眨着无辜的大眼睛笑，露出小虎牙:

“这个……就不穿了吧。”

代玮还是冷静的抱着胳膊，尽管他的下半身已经微微抬头了。

“不行。”

刘彬濠得到了坚决的肯定，只好磨磨蹭蹭的把那件胸罩穿上，但扣子怎么也系不上。

代玮看着他双手一直举在背后对付那几个难搞的扣子，心痒难耐，就站起来绕到他背后去帮他扣上。

扣子完全扣上时刘彬濠已经微微的喘起来了。

他靠在代玮的怀里，代玮低下头就能看见空空的罩杯里他挺立的乳头。

代玮低沉的声音从他耳边响起来。

“裙子是紧身的，要是不穿胸罩，你想骚给谁看？”

刘彬濠喘得更大声了，他转过身来就抱着代玮的脖子吻他。

代玮搂住他的腰——他的腰细的仿佛自己一只手就能握住，皮肤的触感也真实滚烫。

代玮的舌头在刘彬濠口腔里重重的勾了几下，双手极快的扒了对方的裤子。

接着他撤出刘彬濠的口腔，保持了两个人的距离。

“继续换。”代玮扬了一下下巴说。

刘彬濠在心里叹息一声:

“他妈的，这招不好使了。”

代玮重新在沙发上坐下来，看着刘彬濠把裤子蹬掉，换上那件紧身的红色毛线裙。

带钢圈的胸罩还是隐隐的撑起了衣服，给他平实的男性躯体带来了些曲线美。

裙子的长度只到大腿的中部，裹住臀部，刘彬濠很不适应两腿之间那空空荡荡的感觉，把裙子往下面扯了又扯。

“过来。”代玮叫他。

刘彬濠在对方的目光注视下有点羞耻，但还是顺从的过去了。

代玮就把手放在他的大腿内侧，顺着摸了上去。

刘彬濠刚被他摸得有点感觉，就听见那人又下达指令。

“把假发戴上。”

刘彬濠就就着岔开双腿被他摸的姿势戴上那顶黑色的假发，他摆弄着垂下来的发丝时代玮的手已经从内裤边缘伸进去了。

代玮伸手搂着刘彬濠在他腿上坐下来亲，一边亲一边去揉弄他的性器。

刘彬濠被他弄得半勃，也因为这件穿在自己身上的该死的女装，比平日更加的兴奋。

代玮亲了他一会儿却又放开。

刘彬濠已经被他亲的迷迷瞪瞪，不知道这人又想干什么。

“你穿的这么漂亮，我们得出门逛逛。”

代玮拉着刘彬濠起来时顺手拍了下他的屁股，把人打的一激灵。

刘彬濠还没想出抗议的句子，代玮又绕到他身后来抱他。

“你不是要让我开心起来吗？”

代玮把下巴放在刘彬濠的肩膀上蹭着，对方因为他这句话又心软起来。

刘彬濠索性心一横，妈的死就死吧。

可没想到出门前代玮盯着自己的下半身又来了句。

“内裤就别穿了。”

坐上车后座的时候刘彬濠还是非常不安，尽管他知道夜色很重，也没什么人会看他们。

但赤裸下身出门这件事还是让他很慌。

尤其是穿的人模人样的代玮进了驾驶座盯着他看的饿狼样子让他更加生气。

对方看着他落在肩膀上的发梢舔着后槽牙，猖狂的笑了两声，夸他真漂亮。

代玮打了方向盘，把车开出了小区。

开上刘彬濠家附近那条僻静的小路的时候，代玮已经忍不住把手伸到刘彬濠腿上了。

他摸到刘彬濠的两腿之间，玩他的性器。

刘彬濠被安全带困在座椅上，打他的手叫他专心开车。

代玮眼睛仍然目视前方，把车速降的很慢。

他把手伸到刘彬濠屁股下面，要他把腿抬起来点。

刘彬濠感觉羞耻，但还是照做了。

刚才出门前他已经被人抵在墙上，掀起裙子用手指送着润滑液进去扩张过了。

代玮的手指很容易就又捅进了刘彬濠湿漉漉的穴口，三两下就循着对方的呻吟找到了前列腺。

他在温暖潮湿的肠道里放肆的抽插。

刘彬濠不敢去抓代玮的胳膊，只好抓着坐垫。

车窗外路灯的光线照进车里又走开，刘彬濠只听着那呼呼的风声，就被代玮用手指操射了。

他还在高潮里颤抖时，代玮已经把车子停下来。

对方看着十米以外熙熙攘攘的夜市，在距离热闹人间最近的僻静处听着小男朋友的娇喘。

代玮解了裤子掏出硬了一路的性器说:

“帮我口出来。”

刘彬濠把安全带解开，俯趴过来含住代玮的性器吞吐，代玮就把手绕到他身后去，手指继续伸进他屁眼里面抽插。

代玮享受着对方的口活儿服务，把车窗打开。

刘彬濠吓得一抖，被人按住不允许他起来。

做口交时刘彬濠的假发垂在代玮的腿上，弄得他痒痒的。

代玮仰着头喘息，射在他嘴里。

刘彬濠起来时眼泪都快掉下来了，他嘴里含着精液骂代玮禽兽。

代玮射完后发出一串满足的叹息，然后又羞涩的一笑：

“我饿了。”

十分钟后，跟代玮穿过熙熙攘攘的夜市站在烤鱿鱼摊前的刘彬濠杀了他的心都有。

刘彬濠感受到夜风从裙底吹进来，于是他整个下半身都冷嗖嗖的没有安全感，只能尽量并紧了腿，一只手拨弄头发避免被人看出端倪，一只手去掐代玮搂在他腰间还不安分的手。

代玮眼睛全盯在炸串师傅的作案工具上，鱿鱼和铁板在滚热的油的作用下发出滋滋的响声，冒着浓浓的香气。

感受到刘彬濠掐着自己后，他转头对着对方露出一个狡黠的笑，把人更往自己怀里搂了搂。

“宝贝，冷吗？”

代玮一边问一边乐了起来，就把刘彬濠弄得更气，但他又怕出声被人听出自己是男孩，只能挤出一个假笑摇头。

摊主把鱿鱼放进塑料袋，看着在自己脸前搂着的小情侣嘿嘿的笑：

“你们俩感情真好啊，男的俊女的也俊。”

代玮满意的接过了鱿鱼，一个高兴就搂着刘彬濠挤过摊子前等餐的男男女女，在摊子旁边的塑料凳上坐下来：

“宝贝，我们吃完再走吧！”

五分钟后，刘彬濠心虚紧并着腿挤在代玮旁边皮笑肉不笑的小声骂他：

“操你妈。”

代玮鱿鱼吃到一半，又笑着对他露出了那副金丝边眼镜鬼畜总裁脸。

刘彬濠眨巴着大眼睛，手把裙子往腿下扯的再长一点，用神情说“您慢用”。

好不容易等代玮吃完，刘彬濠扯着裙子以非常艰难的动作起身，往前走了两步还听见摊主正在和旁边的小贩说：

“现在的闺女长得可真高！”

迈出这条小吃街转过旧城墙门口时，刘彬濠看见停在僻静马路上代玮的车，就松了一口气。

而代玮却一把把人按在了墙上，刘彬濠的手先于脸抵在了墙上，接着感觉屁股一凉。

“我操你别……”

“小点声，”代玮急急地掀起对方的裙子解开裤子就顶上刘彬濠的屁股，“让人听见了多不好啊。”

刚才被手指操软的后穴虽然可以进入，但还是已经变得比刚才紧了些，代玮操进去的时候刘彬濠还是痛的低声告饶：

“轻点轻点……”

代玮手握住刘彬濠的腰，把自己的性器完全送进去，就开始抽插顶弄起来。

刘彬濠双手扶住墙，踮着脚把后穴送的更近些，让代玮更好进入。

山东男人的尺寸真不是盖的，刘彬濠想。

代玮的动作比平时更激烈些，或许因为女装，或许因为在室外。

他搂着刘彬濠喊宝贝，刘彬濠被他抵着前列腺操得爽了，腾出一只手下去想摸自己的阴茎，却被代玮反手打掉。

“别碰，”代玮把刘彬濠垂在肩膀的头发别到耳后，舔他的耳垂，“你今天是姐姐。”

刘彬濠被他这句姐姐刺激的一激灵，屁股一夹，更能感受到对方粗大性器在自己身体里捅来捅去带来的触觉。

代玮按着他操了好一会儿，大概因为刚才射过一次，这次又格外持久。

刘彬濠被钳制住双手不能自慰，但这会儿有个比想射更令他窘迫的事情发生了。

他想尿尿。

代玮操了一会儿就发现身前人难耐的扭动显示出的信号，刘彬濠已经瘫在他怀里，呼吸全部乱掉。

他纠结了会儿还是求饶：

“我知道错了，代代……”

代玮还是追着他扭动着想逃的下半身往里操：

“不准躲。”

刘彬濠已经顾不得这是在室外，高潮即将到来的感觉和尿意同时刺激着他，他整个人被代玮环抱着，一边颤抖一边呻吟。

代玮加快了下身的动作，顶着他的前列腺又磨又操，刘彬濠在那感觉到达临界点时脑子里只剩“完了”两个字。

他先是射出了一股一股的白色精液，接着尿液也汹涌的喷薄而出。

刘彬濠能在两个人的喘息声里清晰而羞耻的听见尿液淋在草地上的声音。

代玮把手顺着被撸到刘彬濠腰间的裙子下摆摸进去，伸进空空的内衣罩杯摸他挺立的乳头。

代玮咬着他的耳朵问：

“姐姐，我能射在里面吗？”

刘彬濠还没从高潮和失禁带来的快感和羞耻里缓息过来，说不出话。

代玮则满意的认为这是默认，快速的抽插了几个来回，就射在了刘彬濠的屁股里。

代玮拉着刘彬濠的手回到车前时，又忍不住把人按在车窗上吻了一回，舌头满意的问候完刘彬濠口腔的每一处细节，才放开对方，帮他把弄乱的假发收拾好。

上车前代玮对着打开副驾车门的刘彬濠道：

“姐姐，夹住了，要是流出来把我的坐垫弄脏了，回去我们还得算账。”

-END-


End file.
